Daycare Deliberations
by RedneckGeek
Summary: Set in the future after Poker Face Failure, Deeks and Kensi deal with the ramifications of a really bad day at their choice for daycare.


**A/N Here a one shot set about 5 years into the future after "Poker Face Failure". Several people have been demanding a happy ending or Densi Endgame, two of them are getting to the point I am pretty sure they will threatening me with physical violence pretty soon, and so this here is to stave off the threats as long as possible. So enjoy it you two, and thanks for you having the patience after I keep dropping all the teasers on you. **

**Just so you know I have a whole line of ideas based off of "Poker Face Failure" and that does involve some interaction from the MCRT out of DC, one of which occurs here. That team will be a little AU as well. It's based off the episode "Life Before His Eyes."**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the bank account, so I don't own anything from NCIS LA nor do I own anything from the original.**

" NCISLAPDMOUSE. LAPDNCISMOUSE." The sounds of a giggling and playing four year old floated down the hallway, much needed in the house after today. However I could feel Kensi's eyes boring into the top of my head as I tried to finish the paperwork required for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or right place at the right time, it all depends on how you look at it. And based on the outcome of today, I was going with the latter.

"What?" I was going for innocence as I looked up from my laptop. Just a look at Kens showed me she wasn't buying it. "Have I told you lately how cute you look when you're annoyed?"

"Really? Why on earth did you teach her that?" Kens' eyebrows were about to climb into her hairline as she rolled those mismatched eyes.

"It helps her with her letters?" I paused dramatically, doing my best impression of Rodin's the Thinker. "Yep, going to have to go with that."

Kensi just snorted "Right, it has nothing to do that you would use your own daughter to prank someone, say like Callen."

"You're just jealous that what I said is true. Hope is the most advanced kid at daycare." As soon as the word came out my mouth, I realized my wife was correct about me. I am an idiot. She was finally calming down, somewhat at least, and I just had to go and throw the reason of our really bad day, and all the extra paperwork that went along with it. "Princess, Fern, We. Are. Good. Really, she's almost five years old and resilient as heck, and probably won't remember much about it as long as we don't make a big deal out it. I just have some bumps and bruises, and yes I will probably be extremely sore tomorrow, actually come to think of it I really could use a massage later" I waggled my eyebrows at her, and did get another roll of the eyes. "But we are good. Bad guys down, Good guys home. I call that a win."

Kens eyes showed she was getting worked up more, which wasn't really all that good at the present time. "I still don't get why you didn't call me first." Tears were starting to mist in her eyes.

I stood up, and walked around the table before dropping to my knees before her. I place a gentle kiss on her extended stomach "Daddy is really sorry for scaring mommy and you guys as well." I whispered, before reaching up and placing one on her lips. "What, you think I wanted another lecture from Sam on security, specifically when it comes to his goddaughter? Trust me one lecture on security was enough. I called him simply due to the fact I knew he would get things rolling on that end without panicking. I didn't call you first for the same reason I didn't send an agent in distress signal, or call Nell or Eric, because A: You would have freaked out. B: You would have freaked out. C: You would have freaked out. D:"

"Alright I get the picture." Kensi huffed out.

"Are you sure, cause I am pretty sure I have 22 more letters of the alphabet for my argument?"

"Are you done?" Well that was snippy.

"I can't help it; days like today just bring out my inner smart ass, and just answer the question?

"Deeks! Little Ears!" That was followed by a punch on the arm. "As if you need an excuse." She grumbled. "Yes I am sure counselor. I just…. I just hate this. Feeling so useless, especially when it comes to the two of you." She looked she was mad at the world, or maybe just me, I did have a hand in her current physical situation at the moment.

"Fern, you are five months pregnant, with twins I might add. As much as I wanted you by my side today, I had enough to worry about with making sure that Hope and all those other kids got out of there safely, and getting my sorry a… butt out of there as well." Another punch in the arm showed me I wasn't as fast as I thought I was in catching myself. "Ouch, Geez, will you knock it off? I landed pretty hard on that shoulder, it's really tender."

"I am not that bad." Kens pouted, folding her arms across her belly.

I couldn't help it, but a full out belly laugh rumbled out. "Kensalina, I love you, but you threatened to shoot an LAPD uniformed officer because he wouldn't let you through the barrier."

Kensi was stubborn, but that was one of things I love about her. "I did not. I simply stated that I was a federal agent, I was armed and I knew how to use it."

"Right, I'm positive that's the way Officer McCoskey heard it as well. Plus you promised to punch me in my bullet holes if I got shot again during the middle of a gunfight over my coms. And what did you do to DiNozzo? The man looks like he'll be limping for a week." A pissed off Kensi Blye-Deeks was dangerous, a pissed off five month pregnant hormonal Kensi Blye-Deeks was downright nuclear meltdown dangerous.

"He said all NCIS chicks are crazy when they're pregnant. So I kicked him in the shin. He looked like was expecting a head slap as opposed to a kick in the shins, though. And what was he doing anyways?" She was just mad that Callen and Sam had explained to DiNozzo what would happen to him if Kens had showed up at the daycare before the situation had been resolved. Of course her watching the scene via traffic cams on the big screen in OPS, probably didn't help her mood any either.

"Princess, he is here investigating leads for a case that the MCRT has right now. He stepped in to help where he could. Can you honestly say if we were in DC and something similar happened we wouldn't jump right in? Besides knowing him, he put himself in our shoes. You know how protective he is of Kate and their kids."

"You realize we need to figure something else out for the days my mom is unavailable."

"I know. I just thought for sure, that a daycare that was used by DOD personnel would have been secure. Who knew a visiting US senator's schedule would get leaked and some morons with a beef against her would put Hope in danger." I shuddered to think what might have happened had I not seen the cargo van with no plates pull up just after I had dropped Hope off.

She must have seen my reaction. Kens' hands cupped my cheeks and tilted my lips towards hers. "Hey, you did good out there. Six armed tangoes with fully automatic weapons, and neither you, our daughter; nor any other children hurt? That wasn't just good, that was damn fine work."

"What was that about little ears?" This earned me another smack to the arm, though this was a lot more playful than before. "I stood up and offered her my hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to take a bubble bath, I am going to give Hope her bath, and then we are going to cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night."

Her eyes lit up at that idea " I love you. You have some pretty good ideas from time to time. But what about your paperwork?"

"Eh, it can wait until tomorrow, what's Nell going to do fire me?"

**Hopefully I didn't give to many spoilers away for "Poker Face Failure." Thanks for reading it, and please tell me what you think. And yes this will be a One Shot.**

**The End**


End file.
